faereldfandomcom-20200214-history
2013
August Gabriel meets Xas at an outdoor pool. Discussions of life in Muybridge and family. Gabriel meets Phoebe at an outdoor pool Discussions turn to tricksters and hints of supernatural. Cameron literally runs into Wesley on her way to investigating how to leave. While hacking, she makes a discovery the scientists (or someone) is trying to cover up. Alcide meets Elena and they both learn they aren't exactly what they appear to be. Alcide meets Oz and a pack begins to form. Harley meets Jerry who helps her find an apartment or not. Harley meets the Marquis while apartment hunting. Harley meets Jack while apartment hunting. Max Da Costa runs into another Max on his unexpected arrival. Camilla helps Jimmy with his new German Shepherd dog. Camilla meets a barefoot Xas at a cafe. Giles unexpectedly meets Buffy on his exploration of the city. Giles meets Faith on his exploration of the city. Faith meets Alcide in a city park and sparks fly. Romana and K-9 arrive in Muybridge and Jimmy helps them acclimate. Romana and K-9 arrive in Muybridge and meet David. Realizing they aren't the only ones not from Earth here. Neal and Alex check out the security systems in Muybridge to see what they might be up against. Daniel meets Lara on the way to research Muybridge and they bond over weaponry. Cullen meets Calleigh and she sympathizes with a man out of time. Showing him that at least one place has horses. September Alcide and Faith go on a date Jerry goes hunting Jax and Hannah make a deal while MacBeth meets Rikki Cameron checks out the robotic theme park and runs into someone she thinks is another AI. Max isn't. Family reunites with Dexter and Debra. A chance meeting between Lara and Wesley leads to a game of tag. Oz plays guitar in a small coffee shop and runs into Buffy and Elena. While on a routine police patrol, Catherine runs into Don Quixote. Belle runs into Felecia bright and early and discussions of life and love ensue. Ron, Kyra and Rama enjoy some distractions from gardening. October Coulson discovers a Not!Stark Tower and Avengers assemble. Faith and Alcide have a workout and not just the gym. Romana runs into David and is introduced to David. Jack Sparrow runs into Deb and Jimmy while he contemplates how to restore the Pearl. Giles performs at open mic night and runs into Buffy. November Alex meets Tony Stark at an art gallery and they learn it really is a small world. Calleigh Duquesne runs into Sid Hammerback in an unexpected place. Venus VanDamme meets Bruce Banner while clothes shopping. MacBeth and Neal Caffrey run into Rikki and Steve Rogers in separate outings. Clint adopts (or is adopted) by a dog A day at work for Felecia and Cullen Dexter stalks a victim and is stalked by others Jax and Venus enjoy a day and run into Steve and Pepper Alcide cooks a meal for Faith and Elena December Methos walks into a bar and meets Phoebe and Xas Declan walks into a pub and spots Kate Carl Grimes arrives and meets Catherine and Cullen Venus hosts a New Years Eve Party with friends Syracuse and Annie meet up with Ruby Category:Archive